User talk:Gregory Exploit
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 04:07, November 13, 2011 |} |} What the F*ck???? Who the hell r u caling vinny, you moron, i've already reverted those edits and cleaned those messed up. and not just that, I've deleted many real vandalism before [[Main Page|'ハハハハハハハ～～～～！']] --[[User:ViNz2011|'ヴィンズ']][[User talk:ViNz2011|''ハハハ～～～]] 07:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the warning! Hey man. Thank you for warning me. I'll take off the pages from Male Plants. ---FarmerZombi 22:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh hi Nice contribs. Added rollback so you can better combat vandals. Rollback can be used when you're looking at the edit history or edit comparison. It undoes all of the most recent editor's edits up to the most recent edit made not by him.--RandomguY 04:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Uh Can you like leave a new section when you add a new vandal?--RandomguY 04:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC) So In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Swampert Rox.--RandomguY 05:03, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Go for it. ":" in front of a post indents, by the way.--RandomguY 05:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you For your assistance. (Unless a lot of edits were made, don't need to link the specific edits). Reported users were dealt with appropriately--RandomguY 06:19, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Ty. Dealt with everything or nearly so.--RandomguY 02:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) SSBBFFA TY for the investigation. I'll leave him for now, but (blatant) vandalism will go straight to permaban.--RandomguY 01:16, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright Admin status granted. Be conservative on the bans: blatant vandalism only. If it's feasible that the user was misinformed, misguided, or similar, don't ban. And remember you can always try to talk to the user first.--RandomguY 01:22, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ???? How did you get adminship so fast? Admins usually give people adminship if they contribute for six months? I'm screwed..... -Zombotany Away 21:58, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Fan Made Reply Yes, those are fanmade, theres a PvZ Creator Wiki i got, but sometimes people steal the pic and pass it on as their own, so i gotta put it in an area where people wouldn't think about even putting it in. DaPeaShoota The Rake Zombie is real. Why did you delete it? I have a Nintendo, I completed Adventure Mode. You obviosly dont. 160.39.23.18 Madliam was technically not vandalizing. Ban reduced by 100% (3 months) :P--RandomguY 22:57, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Killerwolfcat92 You know, you should not give away your methods of operation :P What if coincidentally, someone else made an account and decided to upload photos? Because that would be indistinguishable now :O That said, before you call me a hypocrite, I preemptively declare "How dare you!" and demand that you apologize.--RandomguY 03:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Well that one's obviously legit, and my example is not that accurate, but now if (s)he realizes what you did (and it should be obvious; you stated it publicly) (s)he could just create a new sockpuppet and dissociate it from his/her youtube+twitter, and you wouldn't be able to differentiate that from someone else. Not as easily anyway.--RandomguY 04:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Everything on the internet is permanent :P (That said the problem isn't blocking the sockpuppets, the problem is if someone coincidentally adds pics and we block KWC (partially) unjustified. RandomguY Yo Greg You're a ****ing retard Please Dont make me stop im just tryingto get badges. -Mr.FartyFaceJack Dude You're thecowner of this place right? Mr.FartyFaceJack 01:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Well then how do you block people for sending scam? Mr.FartyFaceJack 01:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Mr.FartyFaceJack But what button do you click to block them? Sockpuppeting Hey Gregory Exploit, what is sockpuppeting? I'm want to know how not to do any damage on the wiki. i do not want to hurt the wiki. --Zombotany Away 02:00, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Flag Zombie Hello! I edited Flag Zombie, I wrote First Seen: Level 1-2. Do not BLOCK ME, Because In the Game, I seen Flag Zombie on Level 1-2 or higher level. Category Pages If the category page was deleted, why is it still there ? The message "This page has been deleted. The deletion and move log for the page are provided below for reference." is funny, everyone still can make edit on it Thanks for told me that Deleting my pics? Hello. Recently I added a picture of the achievement Unsiege Mentality. I don't know why did you delete it. Spamming? Already in Grounded?MeVsZombiesMeWin 04:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Big Trouble Little Zombie Can you help me fixing Big Trouble Little Zombie to its original page? Ice melon's edits are not real and he/she edited a lot of (un-real) things. Can you help me? MeVsZombiesMeWin 09:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Dear gregory exploit, i wanted to thank you for unblocking me in This wiki Now i can't add pictures again to articles and i love to add pictures to articles :) BUT there is still one problem maybe you can't do anything about it becuase you're not in pvzcc but if you could help me it would be nice :) I got Fake-blocked in pvzcc The reason why i was blocked was a lie!!! And thats not fair An fake user called. ""doctor edgar zomboss" not the one we all know but a COPY-CAT and he blocked me For a lie!!! please say how i can handle this the best RE:Dear gregory exploit Yep i once maked a post where ive said That i Hated the user coffee BAM!!! But i swear i didn't where mean to others!!! But still i think This is a kind of payback what ive got from 3 months ago :( But okay then ill have to agree To stay blocked on That wiki..... BUT it will be difficult but ill try to do my best!!! ;) new section Trouble with Search Engine Dear Gregory what's wrong with the search engine? did you turn off the autocomplete/recommendation ? it's more difficult to search a page on wiki now hope you could fix it soon.. aka TAM74111 16:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) oh, I see. I also cannot search any photo from gallery. That's really bad :( aka TAM74111 05:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hah, nice day. the good search engine gets back :) aka TAM74111 01:05, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Question about Badges Hello Gregory, since you're an administrator I figure I would ask you this question. I was wondering if you know there is a page on this wiki where you could find a full list of possible badges you could earn? I'm just interested in seeing all the different types of badges. Thanks, Golfing Zombie (FORE!) 15:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Go to Special:WikiFeatures. You may be able to find something there. There's no page, Golfing Zombie. This should be a mystery. Let users discover it by themselves ^^ aka TAM74111 15:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Question: Okay This is maybe a nooby question to ask but i know nobody better to ask this: How can you add userbox(es) to you user profile??? For example: This user has beaten a streak of 12 in i zombie endless (picture) Can you plz tell that to me??? Thanks! I just copy and paste and edit the Templates, they're right there :D aka TAM74111 17:30, March 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:userboxes Naahhhh i just copy-pasted them. Android Achievements These achievements were mentioned on Achievements article, why don't we have a category for them? just why ? aka TAM74111 02:22, March 24, 2012 (UTC) there were categories of steam, iphone/ipad/ipod, nintendo, xbox, and even psn achievement. I see we miss the android's one. That's all, it's not like a placeholder. Why did not you delete all those before ? ⌐.⌐ aka TAM74111 08:51, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Columnpoints help? Hi Gregory Exploit. Can you help me about columnpoints? I really wanted to know more about them, but the only columnpoints known was the normal Zombie's, Buckethead's, Imp's and Gargantuar's. Coulumpoints Do you know how to put the favourite zombie and plant templates? Calm1234 12:04, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Columnpoints help So, are these correct? *Zombie = 10/4 = 2.5 columnpoints *Conehead Zombie = 28/4 = 7 columnpoints *Buckethead Zombie = 65/4 = 16.25 columnpoints *Screen Door Zombie (front attack) = 65/4 = 16.25 columnpoints MeVsZombiesMeWin 09:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) only if averaged out, remember that a single Puff-shroom can deal anywhere from about 10 to 18 normal damage shots on a Conehead zombie due to the variable speed and reaction time As an average, they are correctCalm1234 16:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Columnpoints Thanks anyway Gregory Exploit. MeVsZombiesMeWin 23:37, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Blog comments Sorry. Recently I have been posting offence comments on blogs. I will try to fix this. Sincerely, MeVsZombiesMeWin 02:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) About Cat-a-pult Today this user has done a lot of useless stuff. Gregory, you should do something to remind him. I'm tired of undoing stupid edits :| aka TAM74111 13:32, April 1, 2012 (UTC) and User:Luigifan00001 too that user makes about 10 edits for a single sentence RE;multiple zombatars Ahhmmm no. The old zombatar i had as profile icon is forgotten and gone forever. The one I posted in zombatars is now my official zombatar. The zombatars i've sendt to hoangaminh (or something like that) is becuase he requested me for something. Thanks! Thanks for making me feel welcome. It makes me feel better about Plants and or zombies. Plz rply as quick as you can. Simple question how can i add votes to pages??? Like: Which zombie is better? Old dancing zombie 18 votes/New dancing zombie 12 votes. I know i am a noob. Im a long time on this wiki and im still a noob :( Dear gregory exploit. I see that you mostly of the time think that i am angry. Please don't think that now im unsure about myself. Okay when you see a comment from me with fully caps-lock on then just remind me okay???. Like you said : Control your anger please. Now becuase of that i think im too old for this wiki and maybe should leave :'( Of course I Don't like that. But if people keep saying I am doing Things wrong i perhaps on the wrong Site. And if i should be Angry at something then the only thing that would be becuase of that Im blocked on pvzcc wiki but thats something different. (And it was a little bit my own fault too.) Okay and for last : If you say that im keep saying rude words then you should may give me link to an kind of page that includes All the words that you can't say on wiki's??? if it excist's Okay for REALLY last : Sometimes i do things wrong is becuase of this simple but BIG reason. "I NEVER THINK BEFORE I ACT" sorry that has to be with caps-lock becuase it looked more better. Okay that's all. Bug or something like that. Well I did they poll thing you said exactly good but there is one annoying bug i keep encountering no matter what i do. If you know how to Fix this or something like that. plz rply then. how do I get "octuple circuit"? I can't seem to find any existing categories that have missing pages Calm1234 13:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Plants verses Zombies wiki Sorry to add to the number of... tasks you have to do, but Cat-a-pult has created another wiki by the name of Plants verses Zombies wiki. BBBBBBUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRR! 15:08, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Understood. BBBBBBUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRR! 07:33, April 7, 2012 (UTC) He gave you an indefinite block on that wikiSuperGuy8 20:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC)SuperGuy8 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Disco_zombie# is redundant since I checked the iOS version and it said Dancing zombie. Should it just be moved to the Dancing Zombie page? Calm1234 108.79.248.27 Gregory Exploit, 108.79.248.27 vandalized the Peashooter page majorly. I undid the edit, but please look at the edit history and compare my revision and his. He put things like "Peashooters are great for killing basic '''Gargantuars'", "Peashooters are your first rectangle of defense. They shoot bees at attacking zombies." and "Tough zombies that would normally absorb too many peas appear rarely throughout Heat Wave. The Peashooter, at first glance, would seem to operate as if it was under normal circumstances. However, immediately after pressing ABXBXYXAXBLBAYRB some of the Peashooters on screen will gain an orange tint and begin shooting a constant stream of peas." That's not all of it, it's just some of the lines. Red or bold means there the real info has been replaced with false information. He also vandalized the Chomper page by replacing all the content with one sentence, "Chomper eats zombies". Please do something about 108.79.248.27. Here's a list of the other pages he majorly vandalized. *Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies (Replaced content with Are STUPID) *Cactus (Replaced content with |image = Image: Cactus2.png) *Pole Vaulting Zombie ‎(Replaced content with "Are you reading this) * BOMB All Together! ‎(Replaced content with "Like a boss!) *Imp (changed content to "Imp is small" and moved contents to "Doom shroom" page) Please block him. I undid the vandalism, but i can't block him because i'm not an admin. The Grand Catlover 19:25, April 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:summaries Well actually i think that summary's arent that important..... so i thought it would be harm if i just said some nosence things in summaries i mean. summaries you only see once. Blocking Can you block Repeatingmouth1? He spammed so much! I always do the Caipirinha dance! 11:45, April 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Okay I Will Stop calling pineapplepult a Noob. but i did not said that i know more than him! Im not like that! And about summaries : Ohhh Well im sorry then If i harrased with the summaries if i knew that i wouldn't Done it. And also about the post : Could you plz close or delete My unneedable blog post from the worst joke ever? i would appericate it! :P Snowttail/MeVsZombiesMeWin Snowttail has spammed on Plants verses Zombies wiki. And MeVsZombiesMeWin sweared on that wiki. Please tell them not to do that on this wiki. SuperGuy8 Where The Sun Don't Shine There are two articles with the same content called Where the Sun Don't Shine. The only difference is that in one article, Don't is capitalized, and in the other it is not. Please delete one of the copies. I want to post somewhere that says that in the new iPhone update, all plants that are being chewed on by zombies will flash, not just the sun producers, but I am unsure which article is belongs to Calm1234 16:14, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat? I was wondering: Why do everyone never chat? It is a great feature in the wiki and no one use it. Is it a chat's error or the people are just busy? MeVsZombiesMeWin 05:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Gregory Exploit, i created a fanon on this wiki when i thought i was on PvZCC by accident called the Ultimate Shield Zombie. I am asking you to delete it, because it was supposed to be on PvZCC. Please do not block me, as it was an accident. Sincerely, The Grand Catlover 01:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I need you greg. GE, can you ban this user plz? He is cheating for category badges. GatlingLOL3 16:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC)GatlingLOL3 For the sun-shroom page, if you don't believe in what I said about the online version, could you plant just one sun-shroom and one sunflower side by side (to compare rate of sun production)? To see if I misinterpreted it or not Anyway I don't see how Plantern is cheating for badges Calm1234 17:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) The Sunflower Zombie Gregory, I found this pic at this page Plants vs. Zombies Xbox 360 Trailer . I was looking for a good quality image of a Zombie Gravestone and at about 1:10 mitutes it appears that plant ( or zombie, or zombotany zombie or whatever ). So I wish that this proff you that it's a real image and that I didn't do vandalism. Sincerly: Xploud! :) Dear greg, Im askin you something. Can i please delete Those Very old messages from december like that userpage vandalizing and how to insert an image? Please i think that if i won't people may start to have the wrong thinking about me while im a tottally different person now. and some may think that i am a noob becuase of those old messages please let me delete those old ones. TheQmayn, Blocking Can you block this user for me? That user removed all contents in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies and only put categories in there. I undid it, but please block that user. Sincerely, Hatsune Miku (fanboy) User:Nightmare moon Nightmare moon has been spamming. Please block him! Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 15:23, April 26, 2012 (UTC) User:Geonightman12 He spammed and swore User:Zombies kittens attak123. This user spammed photos and swore in one of them. Please delete the one with angry birds as it has the words f*** and s***! User:Wanter melon He was spamming for acheivements. This "I'm a copier" thing is turning out to be useful. Plus, he spammed on my talk(but disguised it as a compliment). Reapeatingmouth1 That user spammed a lot and I think he should be blocked. If you think so, block him, please. Sincerely, Hatsune Miku (fanboy). Requesting Greg, please tell hoaganminh to stop requesting so much..... its gets annoying. thanks for delete that blog Hey thanks about my recent blog. Can you help me with the project? I'm mostly on this wiki on weekdays. --Zombotany Away 03:22, April 29, 2012 (UTC) What is Trolling? Dear Greg, What is Trolling? I just don't wan't to mess up this wiki by accedint. 11:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Pounce Badge What does the Pounce badge (50 edits on pages within an hour of the page's creation) look like on this wiki? I can't seem to find it on any user on the leaderboard Calm1234 11:12, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Peaman112 This user made a page that is almost comepletely unrelated to this wiki called "Eye of jalapeno". Here is the link to the spam page: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Eye_of_jalepeno Here is the link to the user: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Peaman112 Spudow!! 22:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Things are worse now. He has now made another spam page and 3 spam blogs. I don't know for sure, but I think he should be blocked Spudow!! 22:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Trolling What is trolling? I don't wan't to damage the wiki or anything, I just don't want to mess up the wiki by accident or anything. From, SuperGuy8 12:00, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Giga-Gargantuar Recently I have been deleting pages from deleted categories. I have noticed that the Giga-Gargantuar page is still in many categories, but cannot be deleted from them since the page has been redirected to the Gargantuar page. As a result there are many categories that only contain the Giga-Gargantuar page, which no longer exists. I am not sure how to fix this, so could you please help? PlanternBLover 13:06, May 6, 2012 (UTC) IP 153.107.97.158 He vandalized the Zombie Yeti page by inserting a bunch of nonsense, all or mostly in uppercase. I have reverted the edit and would like you to do something about 153.107.97.158. -A.J.@ 00:51, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Polls Help! My polls on the Almanac Quiz are broken! When I vote for one it votes for another, but this is happening on clone polls only. How do I stop them being clones? I can't just insert random gibberish somewhere?! +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR!+05:18, May 7, 2012 (UTC)=+=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 05:18, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Torchwood Hi. I usually edit on my iPad because my iPod has a problem with wikia it can only type one letter per edit. My iPad ran out of charge while adding Trivia so I used my iPod temporarily. I hope that's not a problem? 1 More Edit! Congrats! Just 1 more edit before you get into 4 number didget numbers! You have 999 edits. 1 More until 1,000!!! SuperGuy8 21:56, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! :) Congrats! Congratulations on your 1,000th edit! -A.J.@ 00:44, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Spam Messages I didn't make them, just to let you know. I just said it was spam.SuperGuy8 20:20, May 9, 2012 (UTC) WHAT THE HELL?!?! Why the HELL' '''did you '''DELETE' the category, "Scrapped/Deleted Stuff"?!? That was MY category you STUPIDLY DELETED!!!! I request you UN-DELETE' '''that Category '''RIGHT NOW!!!!' So, until you''' UN-DELETE''' the Category, WHAT THE HELL?!?! -ZombieKiller949 Oh Oh... I didn't know RotomGuy created it. Sorry for accusing you and swearing at you earlier. I was just angry. I did start "Scrapped/Cancelled Stuff" by adding that category to the Page Zombie Dog, to let you know. Besides, it did get me the new Badges for adding that category to the Pages that are there. -ZombieKiller949 Rex700 Plz block him. Thanks.SuperGuy8 11:42, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Can You Do Me a Favor? Can you do me a favor if you don't mind? Can you please tell AjCatlove to keep the page Zombie Dog with the category you have deleted, Scrapped/Cancelled Stuff? Thanks! -ZombieKiller949 I'm sorry but I just spammed on Disco Zombie page. Plz tell other Admins don't block me. Hoanganhminh 78.159.121.97 That user created a nonsense page about health caring. Please block him. An Asian 12:15, May 14, 2012 (UTC) User? For some reason, in the Special page that list all users, my name is not in the list. What is happening? An Asian 13:22, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Bungee Blitz(Or 5-5) An annoymous user created this article that already exist.The page is called Bungee Blitz(Or 5-5).Please delete it.--CrazyPingu54,20:35,May 15,2012(UTC). Hoanganhminh Please tell him to stop replacing the Attention Deficit image with the Roll Some Heads one. An Asian 00:23, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Dear greg, Hello gregory exploit im askin you a favor if you don't mind. Could you please Give hoaganminh a warning? He keeps spamming/Requesting me while i told him about 5 times to stop. Its really annoying and he keeps going on with spamming/Requesting Could you please warn him Or take any action that make him stop spamming/Requesting??? I keep telling him But he does not listen to me!!! Templates I just saw the warrning templates on Wikipedia, and thought we should add similar ones to our wiki. Sorry about the mistake. You can delete them if neccessary. Re:Affilliation RG3000 isn't active or has been ignoring my messages. We have your Wiki's logo and a link on our main page, as you did before, so we're advertising your Wiki. If you could do the same again, that would be great :) Sam1207 19:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) PvZ Examination Dear Greg,Thanks for the respond to my blog:PvZ Examination.The question "Which of the following lobbed-shots is the most powerful" is not tricky.That question means what is the most powerful lobbed-shot?From now on,I won't put "The following" words in my question anymore.:)CrazyPingu54,12:25,May 18, 2012(UTC) http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/114.108.192.19 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/114.108.192.19 vandalised Doom-shroom, please give him a warning. Idea I was wondering if i could make a Photo Gallery, which shows an image of each plant, zombie, achievement, minigame, etc. It would be divided into sections such as Plants, Zombies, Minigame Icons. Let me know if i can make it. AjCatlove (my talk) 20:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Upload Hey Gregory Exploit! I got my list for the Almanac Helpers! Youre included! Spread the news to helpers assisting in the project. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FarmerZombi/Out_of_the_Hole!_:) --Zombotany Away 22:24, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Upload Hey Gregory Exploit! I got my list for the Almanac Helpers! Youre included! Spread the news to helpers assisting in the project. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FarmerZombi/Out_of_the_Hole!_:) --Zombotany Away 22:28, May 19, 2012 (UTC) IP 87.218.36.86 He created a nonsense page called ScheelColangelo477. Please do something about 87.218.36.86. AjCatlove (my talk) 23:43, May 19, 2012 (UTC) 74.110.48.33 This user vandalized the Zen Garden page. For some reason, I can't undo the edit. Please help. POTATO mine 03:12, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Shell Shocker This user has deleted some pages entirely. Please block him. POTATO mine 04:37, May 23, 2012 (UTC) : I totaly agree with Spudow.Besides,after I learned what he had done to the wiki,i decide to fix it. 05:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) FUS RO DAHZ This user made 3 spam comments and nonsense-ly (dunno if that's a word) add a speedy delete template in Zen Garden's talk. Please give him a warning or if you need to, block him. An Asian 09:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't block Repeater1919 Plz don't block Repeater1919. You might think he's sockpuppetting for no reason. He's not sockpuppetting. Minh 02:23, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Can we discuss this on chat? Click here for war Click here to earn a nuke 09:03, May 24, 2012 125.60.173.118 This user vandalized the Tree of Wisdom page and put in F words in there twice. Please block him. Sincerely, An Asian 14:12, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Spam/Cuss users These 2 new users spammed Chat and even cussed! Block them! I told them to shut up! And they won't! and (They eat pets? Really? :O) Proof: Reporting.png|Evidence #1 Reporting2.png|Evidence #2 Reporting3.png|Evidence #3 An Asian 01:00, May 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat So, if you're not going to chat with me today, then when are you gonna chat with me? I want to tell you something on chat, so I'm asking :) Click here for war Click here to earn a nuke 06:17, May 28, 2012 (UTC) IP 71.219.154.172 He created a spam page called Angry Birds VS Zombies-Online game. AjCatlove (my talk) 16:36, May 28, 2012 (UTC) your username is familiar. do you own an account in Bulpapedia? Walewalewimwim 11:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what it is. It must be a user with a similar username. AjCatlove (my talk) 00:07, May 30, 2012 (UTC) User: Nicanoo12345678910 Hey that new user spammed three times on the chat. plz give him a warning or ban him from chat. Envidences: Envidence.png|1 Envidence1.png|2 Envidence2.png|3 Super Saiyans Lover 01:35, June 1, 2012 (UTC) IP:79.224.79.90 IP address:79.224.79.90 Proof:Zen Garden Marigolds Oh yes, and +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 12:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC) 205.155.234.89 Quick fact about this. I am administrator of these computers (Yes, I said COMPUTERS), and after I heard of the block, I blocked Wikia for 1 month. I am absolutely certain that anybody who did "Mexican-Gloom-shroom" the page (Once again, I checked history) is bored of the block and gave up vandalizing pages. Besides, I use these computers for small revisions and stuff. Can you un-block them? ButterOffDead 01:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Pages and Categories I know you're the only active admin and can't do everything, but there are more pages and categories waiting for deletion and speedydeletion. Take a look through the categories, there might be more than you think. Also, check the history before deleting:you should see who edited it. And on that final note, By +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! At 08:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) 125.166.94.122 That user spammed a lot on a blog. Envidence: Plz give him a warning or if you need to, block him. Thank you. Super Saiyans Lover 07:52, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Reporting Nazi Peashooter681 That user spammed the chat and also said me and MeVsZombiesMeWin are gays, dogs, sucks and used the F word. Please ban him from chat, or if you need to, block him. Super Saiyans Lover 00:43, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I accidentally pressed the 'enter' button when writing my summary for the edit. "f" should actually have been "fixing grammar". Sorry for the bad edit summary. Potato Mine 03:24, June 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Welcome Thanks for the welcome message ;) --[[User:JuanPaBJ16|†_'J'''uαи'P'α™_†]] ''¿message? '' User:Nazi Peashooter681 This user was reported,and Nazi Peashooter 681 replaced the "Reporting Nazi Peashooter 681" with "Reporting CattailsWeLove".This user even vandalized my userpage and MeVsZombiesMeWin's userpage.Nazi Peashooter 681 even vandalized the Gloom-shroom page.I undo all the vandalism he made.And,please block Nazi Peashooter 681. CrazyPingu54,15:05,June 6,2012(UTC) Look what Nazi Pashooter681 have done to your userpage: Super Saiyans Lover 08:32, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Nicanoo12345678910 Nicanoo12345678910 should have a ban for several reasons: #Vandalizing Doom-shroom and Acheivements #Creating nonsense blog posts #Making potty jokes on articles I'm pretty sure Nicancoo12345678910 should be banned for these reasons and more. ButterOffDead 19:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) NaziPeashooter RETURNS!!! We all thought NaziPeashooter681 gave up, but now, we have a huge problem. He's back. And he under the name OF Nazi Peashooter is Back. He was last seen on Wallnut4357's "Epic Plant Battles of History 5: Screen Door Zombie vs Peashooter." Keep an eye on him. Thanks! '''KernelFodder' is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 02:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Could you please come onto ? -- Sactage (talk) 02:40, June 12, 2012 (UTC) User:Repeater1919 Nazi Peashooter hacked his account so now he's blocked. You cannot see because it only happen to his IP. PLz unblock him. Super Saiyans Lover 03:36, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Challenges Plz see your blog. I completed one of those. Super Saiyans Lover 04:04, June 12, 2012 (UTC) http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/111.68.59.100 This user spammed a lot in Strategy Guide (Adventure Mode and vandaliize alot infos in that page. Plz block him. Super Saiyans Lover 07:25, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Dane Scavio Dane Scavio has spammed dozens of pages. Please block him. Almanac Page Why did you delete the almanac page? Didn't you say you were going to help with it's developement? --Zombotany Away 05:23, June 17, 2012 (UTC) IP Adress 69.246.97.151 This vandal has been adding articles to categories all wiki--day. Is it possible to block him? He adds articles to either Category: Pie or Category: Z. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 22:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) CattailsWelove's Backup Account OK, this chat today is crazy. Spams and cusses are outta control. Another one. This counts with the reason of sockpuppet too. And there are many more, just, I can't take all the pics. Too many. [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 09:48, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Spammer There is a spammer on the wiki! His name is User:CattailsWelove's Backup Account! Jackninja5 is the Awesome Dude!!! Come on! Block him! Jackninja5 is the Awesome Dude!!! I'm sorry for cussed the word "SHIT". But because I'm too angry. I'm so Sorry. Plz don't block me! ;( Also, this is the first time I cussed so plz pass it! :( Super Saiyans Lover 13:23, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Lopro123 and Alexplanty They created Stop and a spam blog.SuperGuy8 00:16, June 21, 2012 (UTC) User:Floatery This user spam a lot of pages and add unessacary categories. Plz block him! Super Saiyans Lover 08:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) User:Hail Nazi Peashooter Nazi Peashooter created a new sockpuppet called Hail Nazi Peashooter.He is vandalizing a lot in this wiki.Please block him. -- Yo!How's its going?Fine? ,19:00,June 22 2012(UTC) Yeah, I agree. Block the IP While you're at it. That'll stop him. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 16:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC) And then he removed Everything on my Talk page and replaced it with "Go **** Yourself *****" He then turned around and replaced everything on my Userpage with only this. See it for yourself. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:KernelFodder?oldid=100829 User:Hail Nazi Peashooter surrendered He surrendered. You don't need to block him anymore! Super Saiyans Lover 00:50, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes!You don't have to block Nazi anymore.He surrendered and he promise us that he won't vandalize again. -- Yo!How's its going?Fine? 01:31, June 23, 2012 (UTC) User:MeLoNpunCHer40's envidence That just a little spam. Don't ban him from chat! If you do, just 1-3 days! Please... Please, if there's saying i'm spamming, ignore him!!! Please!!! and one evidence: MVZMW spamming (just small spamming, 1-3 days will be enough) Technically Epic Melons 08:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) MelonPuncher OK, found evidence of him spamming in chat...again! [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 08:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I agree with MeVsZombiesMeWin that MeLoNpunCHer40 should get banned from chat but please ban him from chat for 3 days,2 days or 1 days. -- Yo!How's its going?Fine? 08:38, June 24, 2012 (UTC)